Child of Vengeance
by RubyRedSpiderLily
Summary: Sooo...Can someone please tell me what's going on? Seriously, WTF? My fiancé is a lolicon, I'm about to inherit a company I don't want, I've taking a liking for Victorian styled clothes, no one can tell what gender I am, and-oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Oyamada Manta and FYI, I'm female.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Shaman King story, so please take it easy, hehe. Please be warned that the Manta from this story will be VERY different from the original Manta. Like, not even close. Also, this story is rated T for a reason. Keep that in mind. Any who, here it is! Please enjoy!**

**WARNING. This story will contain violence, suggestive themes, blood, and use of strong language.**

**You have been warned.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_*Sound*_

**I don't own Shaman King (or Lion King).**

* * *

Dying sucks.

You have no control over it and it happens when you least expect It.

Not that I had control over anything in the first place - hell not even my own damn life! I fucking died on my way to my father's funeral. My father's _funeral_! Do you know how messed up that is?! And now my mom...she's all alone now...

I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean to leave you.

Then again no one really does...

* * *

"Congratulations, Oyamada-sama!

"Congratulations!"

"She's so cute! That's to be expected from Oyamada-sama!"

"Oh, thank you all so much!" my new mother said as she was endlessly praised by our servants. We had just gotten back from the hospital. They would have called the family's personal Doctor or whole _staff_, but my birth took place somewhere where they couldn't get to us, a plane. A mother fucking plane. Yeah. You heard me. We had stayed in the hospital for a few days before being taken by our medical staff back home. And during that time in the hospital, Mother did nothing but complain about how only the middle-class and those lower used hospitals. Or some shit like that. I don't know. I really wasn't paying attention to her at all. No, more like flipping out due to the fact that I had been reborn.

...

No. No. I don't think you understand.

I died. And then I was reborn.

That's some shit right there.

Oh. And apparently, my name is now Manta.

Neat.

Anyway, here we were. Inside our _fucking mansion_ (Honestly, what did I expect). Mother said something about meeting my new Daddy. Where the fuck was this prick when I was being born?!

"Ah. Keiko. In here please."

AH. THERE HE IS.

Mother carried me into a room that was most likely an office of sorts. Father's office.

Time to meet Daddy.

"Bring her here, Keiko," he said to her...where ever he was.

"Yes, dear," she said, lowering me down - hey, what do you think you're doing?! He said bring me to him, not set me on the fucking floor! Suddenly, I felt smaller arms wrap around me. What the-?

"Hm. So this is Manta..." which was a statement, not a question. I looked at the man holding me.

DUDE. This man was small. I didn't even see him.

Oh shit, he's still talking.

"...this will be the child to inherit everything I have," he finished. Wow, he must have said some important or deep things. Or not. I wasn't listening.

I wonder if he's going to hold me up over the balcony and have the butlers and maids cheer and bow down... Sorry. Lion King reference.

I took a closer look at the man holding me in his arms. His face sort of reminded me of a bull dog with all the wrinkles. His hair was grey and parted to the side and his clothes looked like typical rich guy clothes.

My mother on the other other hand, was tall as dicks (or at least in comparison). She had shoulder length black hair and had a slender build. Like her husband, she also wore typical rich people clothes.

"Here, take her into the nursery, love," he handed me to her.

"Yes, dear," She smiled and took me from him. I wonder if my room will be huge too.

* * *

It was.

And it was ridiculous.

There was pink _everywhere_. There was toys _everywhere_. There was pink toys _everywhere_.

I couldn't even crawl yet! What was I gonna do with a rocking horse?! Though, it could be for when I'm older. But then again, Mother seemed like the type who would throw away things just because they were dusty. Oh! And don't forget the mini kitchen!

I was lowered into my crib as mother called for my nanny (who showed up _fast_). My new nanny did a 90 degree bow and stepped aside for my mother to leave the nursery, but not before she looked back and smiled at both my nanny and myself. "Take good care of her, alright?"

"Of course, Oyamada-sama!" the nanny quickly replied.

Then mother gave me one final glance and left.

The nanny sighed and looked down at me. She smiled. "I guess it's just you and me now, eh?"

_*Grrrrr...*_

"Ahh!" I called out. That was my stomach you just heard. Feed me.

The look from my face must have said it all because she picked me up, took me into the mini kitchen, and popped an already prepared bottle into my mouth.

...

This shit sucks.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! I hoped you liked it! Parents are hard to write since they only appear - what once? So sorry if not much happened and if they are a bit OOC.**

**BTW she doesn't know that she's been reborn as Manta from Shaman King yet, soooo...yeah.**

**Any who, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, well, well. Look who's back. Here for chapter 2 are we? Well here it is! I won't keep you waiting! BTW if you're really into reborn fanfics, then you can read my other stories, Vessels a Beelzebub fanfic and Hewie a KHR fanfic. **

**Now on with the story!**

"Talking/_flashback talking/Dream_"

_Thinking/_thinking in flashback

_*Sound*_

**Please enjoy~! **

**I don't own Shaman king.**

* * *

_I don't like it here. This people...they keep staring._

_Haven't they ever seen a Hispanic __girl before? What's their problem?_

_My family and I had just moved into an new apartment in China. My Chinese was a little rough but it was good enough to get by. Mi mamá told me that a lot of the Asian countries were mostly of one race, so I guess not. Mamá says their just curious. I guess I would be too._

_It was my first day in high school. I hope I don't look like a fool._

_My parents are a bit worried. I don't blame them. I have this really bad temper that usually goes off at random. For example, I could be fine with someone stepping on my shoe without apologizing and the next, picking a fight because someone looked at me funny. It's been a problem ever since I could remember and it's the reason why I don't have many friends. I do take medicine for it but normally it only makes me tired._

_"Valeria! Hurry up, you're gonna be late!"_

_"Coming!" I called back down. I looked into the mirror and took a deep breath._

_"...I can do this."_

* * *

I was not a happy toddler.

It's been about two years since I was reborn and things were great. Father's company was doing well I heard. Mother's excited about some outfit she bought. My nanny, Rosaline has got got herself a date. All which are all good things! Yes, good, good.

Except for the fact that I found out that my father was planning on an arranged marriage.

Just for me.

For gods sake, I'm two! And he's already looking for a suitor!

And that's not all, oh no! For the past two years I've been having strange dreams of these...these people, who I don't know... The dreams were always in first person and they were always different. Never have I dreamt of the same person twice. And it started during my second night in the mansion, back when I was still a newborn.

* * *

_This was creepy as fuck._

_It was late and my room was dark except for the night light beside my crib and the window. And it didn't help that this room was big as hell. The corners of the room were covered in darkness and the thing that parents use to listen to their kids when they're not in the room was making a slight staticky sound that starteled me a little every few minutes._

What am I doing. This is childish, _I scolded myself, just go to sleep..._

_._

_._

_._

_"Heh heh."_

_I snapped open my eyes. _What the fuck was that shit?!

_"Well, well. Look how the mighty has fallen."_

_My eyes darted around to find the source of the voice. It sounded male._

_"Calm down, I'm right here," was what I heard from the left of my crib. I quickly looked in the direction of the voice. _

_Who the...?_

_Standing beside my crib, leaning on the bars was a young man with waist length blonde- almost white hair, mud brown eyes, and grin that made me feel extremely uncomfortable. His skin was extremely pail and his body was covered in black clothing._

_"Hello there," he said, cheerfully, "Do you remember me by any chance?"_

_I just laid there, shocked and terrified. The most terrified I had been since I middle school (a prank gone too far)._ Was I supposed to know him?! Is he going to kill me?! Where the hell are my bodyguards?! _I panicked._

_The man's smile twitched downwards at my lack of response, but it his smile returned almost as soon as it had faltered. "I see you still have your memories from your last life...that's good. Progress!" _

_I was shocked._ This man... Who the hell is he? And how does he know...?

_His smile got larger if that was even possible and h__e began to reach into his pocket._

_"So how do you like it here? You have realized it, haven't you?"_

Huh? What?

_"Who and where you are, I mean.__"_

Who and...?

_He must have noticed the confusion on my face because he then faked disappointment. "You haven't have you? Come now, it's obvious."_

Just tell me!

_The unwanted house guest sighed. "Might as we'll tell you..."_

Go onnnnn.

_"You're Oyamada Manta. Doesn't that name seem familiar?"_

Oyamada Manta? Why would that...wait. From Sha...?

Nope. That was ridiculous. It made no sense and I refuse to believe._ I thought and began to try and think of another Oyamada Manta._

...Then again. Father...and Mother..._ I remember Manta's father being quite short and was also owned a business. I couldn't remember their names though... But those were just coincidences. _

_To think other wise is just silly-_

_"Welcome to Shaman king! That's what it was called back from where you last were, right?" the stupid man asked. There is no way in hell that that could be true. It was bull shit. Complete and udder bull shit. "Buuuut, that's enough talking for the moment. We don't have all night, now~!" He began to pull his hand out of his pocket._

Oh my god... I'm gonna die again...That's not fair dammit, I just got here!

_I kept my eyes glued onto his pocket and watched slowly as he pulled out a small slip of paper. _

_...Paper?_

_"Sorry, I have to do this, but it's for the best~!" he sang as he placed the paper onto my chest. At that point, I had already begun to wiggle around as if it could save my life and was just about to let out a loud wail. Suddenly, I felt something sharp against my neck. I looked down at my neck and saw the thing that was pointed at my neck._

_The man had claws. Sharp claws. _

_CLAWS, MAN._

_My heart was thundering in my chest and I felt as if I was about ready to pass out when he spoke again._

_"Don't try that again or my hand might slip next time. Hold still," he threatened with that damn smile still on his face._

_I stilled. His smile turned into a smirk. "__That's a good girl. Now, be still."_

_This is it. good buy, world. Again._

_"Don't worry. You won't die~."_

___Riiiiight... I wonder if I'll be reborn again. Ah well._

_"And remember this. I'll always be watching you~."_

_And at that point, I blacked out._

* * *

I groaned at the memory.

_And now I have a stalker. How wonderful, _I thought. I was pretty sure that if I told someone, they wouldn't believe me. I was a newborn when it happened so they might write it off as a bad dream or just having an active imagination. And maybe that guy will come back and kill me.

_"Welcome to Shaman king! That's what it was called back from where you last were, right?" _What a buch of BS. Shaman King? _Really? _I don't care how many things point to this being Shaman King, I just can't believe something like that. May it be from denial or lack of logic to be found.

_"And remember this. I'll always be watching you~."_

I shivered. What a shitty way to start a new life.

* * *

"Young Mistress, are you done reading yet?"

"Almost," I told one the female servants as I turned to the last page. Almost as soon as I "learned" to say me first word (which was "NO." by the way**(1)**), they started "teaching" me how to read in both English and Japanese. But seeing as how my first mom was fully Japanese and myself being born in the U.S., I was already ahead. Though, that didn't mean was goning to let them know that. As long as I play dumb, I'll have easier work given to me. See? No hard work for this kid, nope.

I closed my book as I finished the last page. "I'm done."

"Well done, Young Mistress," the female blonde servant, who's name happened to be Ellen said as she took the book from me. "Now, summarize the book you just read."

I nodded. "In the story, there was a boy named James Collins who was tired of his boring life, so basically he joined a club which turned out to be a cult that only worshiped baseball, not play it."

She nodded. "Very good. But the boys name is _Jamie_ Collins and it was a _basketball_ club not a baseball club," she corrected.

"Oh. My bad."

She sighed. "It's fine, Young Mistress. You're actually very smart for you age. In fact, it's rare to find someone your age to read a book like this. It's to be expected from a Oyamada_. _Though, maybe we should get you something a bit easier..." she trailed off in thought. See what I mean? Less work for me.

"Absolutely not," the voice of an older man was heard from behind, strict yet calm. I jumped and turned around.

"Ah, Sir! I sorry I didn't hear you come in!" the blonde women panicked.

"Give her something more difficult."

"H-huh?" the servant stuttered.

"Give her something more difficult to read," Father repeted.

"R-rigtht away, Sir!"

I kept quiet and watched as the women scrambled out of the room to grab a new book. Father looked in my direction and I filched. The air around Father was always business like making somewhat unpleasant to be around. During my two year stay here, I had came to respect him a little. He was the type of man do get the job _done. _That_ and_ he also made is enemies tremble in fear despite of his height_. _He was always so serious and demanding-_especially_ when it came to his only child. He always demanded the best form me and even then, it wasn't always enough. So I always felt like I was being judged. He spoke.

"In life, you will come across many obstacles, and I'll force you through those obstacles rather than having you take a step back. I'll push you until you've reached your full potential," he said sternly as he looked me in the eye, "remember that," he finished as he turned and let himself out. Ellen made her way back into the room with her arm full books and plopped them down onto the table in front of me. The books that I now had to read thanks to a curtain short rich man.

Man, I hate it when he does that. He always sneaks into my lessons just to make work harder for me. I hate work. I scowled.

"You shouldn't frown like that, Young Mistress. Lord Oyamada has scolded you many times for making that face. Besides, you're much cuter wearing a smile!" Ellen smiled down at me. Her eyes became softer. "You know he's just doing what he thinks is best for you. He really does care a lot for you."

I grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, I know," I pouted. Ellen just giggled. "I know I tell you this often, but I mean it. He loves you. He just wants you to so your best."

"Alright, alright. I get it. He...loves me," I replied dad I turned my head away from her. She got on her knees to get at eye level with me (or as close to eye level as she could _get_. I was _short_!) and cupped my face. She giggled.

"Young Mistress, you're blushing!" Ellen pointed out.

"What?! I am not!" I denied. As if I'd _ever_ blush.

"You're so cute!" she exclaimed. _CUTE?!_

"Wha-! No-! I'm not cute!" Stop it with these...these _words_! They're embarrassing...

"Aw! You're blushing even harder! So cute!"

"I AM NOT!"

Yep. This was my life.

* * *

**And that was chapter two! I hoped you liked it and if you didn't, oh well. I actually wasn't planing on making this chapter over a thousand words, but it happend... Anyway, please review and let me know about what you think of the story so far. You'll hopefully be seeing more of Manta's mom in the next chapter, so be ready for that.**

**(1) You'll see in the next chapter hopefully.**

**Sorry for errors.**


	3. AN

**AN**

**So sorry this isn't another chapter!**

**Been busy with a lot of things including exams, so I have been able to update. And I have some bad news.**

**Here's the thing.**

**I won't go into detail, but there's a really good chance I won't be updating until school starts again.**

**See, my home lap top is a piece of slow shit and it tends to have more problems then I would like...not that a won't like any period...**

**I need to use the school's computers to update my stories.**

**Sucks I know a shit load doesn't it?**

**Again, I'm SO SORRY! if I'm lucky maybe I could use my brothers! **

**_Sigh _**

**Only time will tell...**

**Well! Until next time!**

**Laters!**


End file.
